


Every Year for You

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Rei comes back home late from work only to be surprised by his partner on his birthday...
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	Every Year for You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ReiKao week~!!! Happy Birthday to Rei and Kaoru~(≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)

It was a tiring day…

Rei had to attend a photoshoot in the early morning. After that, there was immediately a recording session and a long meeting he had to partake in which lasted till the afternoon, taking up the rest of the day. His schedule was truly packed up; an exhausting day, indeed.

The old man's body ached. His bones felt like they were going to break, and all Rei wanted to do right now was go home and lie on the couch.

He dazed off, and the vampire almost missed his destination when the elevator ringed into a stop.

The boy reached his palm into his coat pocket. He fidgeted with the key a little in his hand until the door to his apartment, at last, unlocked with a click.

Rei opened the door, and a peak of darkness grazed before him. It was surprisingly quiet as the boy would have expected some noises coming from the living room; it was as if he was inside a dimension that blocked all sound waves. Silence was the answer. Not even the lights were turned on. He sighed and would then fiddle his hand on the wall to click the light switch on. After a few tries, he finally succeeded.

Immediately, he was greeted with a radiance that the black-haired thought was unreal.

"Happy birthday, Rei-kun~♪," Kaoru sing-song as he burst the confetti popper to his face. Shards of papers and sparkles fell down above the vampire's head which left him stunned, eyes widened yet his expression was blank.

Heh~?

W-was this a birthday surprise…?

Kaoru tried to cover up his giggle with his palm, "Rei-kun, you should see your face right now~."

"Kaoru-kun~, didn't I tell you not to tease this old man too much~?"

"Hehe, today is your birthday so I wanted to surprise you," Kaoru danced around on his tippy toes. "Alright alright, stop standing there already, Rei-kun. Hurry up and come inside~♪" He would then give Rei's hand a light squeeze before tugging it.

The old man simply gave in and just let Kaoru drag him to wherever they should be going to. He's already too tired to move and think properly anyway. Kaoru would occasionally turn around to smile at him, and just like that, Rei felt as if all the stress that he had accumulated today all disappeared this instant. He should be used to it by now; he and Kaoru had started living together ever since they graduated. They're partners already… The old man will always know now that after work, he'll have a shoulder that he can relax on and a person to find comfort in forever. However, a part of Rei still wondered sometimes what did he ever do to deserve such a perfect companion? Honestly, this was a dream come true...

They walked down the hallway before turning to lead Rei into the kitchen. "Rei-kun Rei-kun, here here~!" Kaoru pushed the vampire up to the table. There, laid a beautifully white, decorated cake with red frosting and sprinkles on top. A candle that was shaped like a two was lighted at the very center.

Rei's eyes fixated on the soft glow of the candle fire, "Did Kaoru-kun make this…?" He, somehow, had the feeling that the cake was made by the blonde.

Kaoru scratched his cheek and blushed a little, "Yeah… I worked hard on it..." He shook his head and briskly shuddered everything off. The younger boy would then tilt his head to look at the clock hanging up on the side of the wall. 11:50. Very well. Kaoru made it just in time for Rei's birthday.

The blonde laughed and pulled a seat out for Rei, making him sit down in front of his birthday cake.

Rei smiled fondly at him, "Kaoru-kun's rather quite excited, hm~?"

The other male chuckled at that comment. How can he not be excited for his partner's birthday? It was a real bummer to hear that Rei happened to be the only one to have work on November the second, so the two couldn't really have time to celebrate the day together. However, they were already more than content by being able to do things like this. 

Kaoru's lips then moved to sing "Happy Birthday" for Rei. He sang the song calmly as he tried his best to hide the embarrassment in his red cheeks. He had sung in front of thousands of thousands of fans on stage before, and he had never once felt a tint of nervousness when he did. However, singing for Rei was different. It was special…

Kaoru doesn't know why, but Rei had always had this special power in him that could make the blonde's heart skip anytime and anywhere.

The vampire's smile stared fondly into Kaoru's eyes, face softening up without faltering the smile on his face. It was a dream to be able to celebrate his birthday with Kaoru and only Kaoru. "Thank you."

"Ahahaha, it's nothing," Kaoru laughed it off. His excitement then took him away again. "Okay, Rei-kun, now hurry and make a wish~," he urged him to do so.

Rei nodded, he closed his eyes and carefully thought of a wish in his head. Kaoru sat quietly and watched, waiting gently. The gold glow of the candle lights beautifully framed the older boy's countenance with exquisiteness and the blonde couldn't help but slightly stare at Rei's face. 

When the vampire opened his eyes up again, Kaoru offered him a smile, expecting him to blow the candle out.

The clock hand struck twelve.

Rei immediately leaned forward to give Kaoru a smooch on the forehead. "Happy birthday to you, Kaoru-kun~," Rei whispered into the male's ear in a low voice.

It was now Kaoru who was left surprised by such action. H-heh~~? The boy flushed up as his hand reached up to feel the kiss that was planted on his head. 

"R-Rei-kun...!" Kaoru had trouble saying his words correctly, still too embarrassed to scold him properly.

"Kukuku, I want to forever celebrate my birthday with Kaoru-kun~," Rei laughed dumbly and blew out the candle fire. Flowers and stars fluttered around his atmosphere.

"Jeez~, there won't be a next time if you keep acting so childish," Kaoru took out the candle and began cutting the cake up into pieces with a knife.

"I did not~!"

"Here, eat your cake already."

"Kaoru-kun, feed me~~."

"Eat by yourself.

"Oioioioioioi~!"

Rei held up a whiny act before him that Kaoru ignored, leaving the vampire sulk alone which Kaoru found funny. Soon, their eyes would meet again, somehow, laughing and looking at each other at the same time. They bumped foreheads, smiling in response, and Kaoru took note to forever celebrate their birthdays together with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this short birthday fic. Thank you and stan ReiKao~!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
